Reflections
by Mystic Midnight
Summary: Jak looks back on and summarizes all that happened in the thrid game form begining to end and beyond. Contains Jak 3 spoilers. Oneshot.


**I don't know if anyone has done this or not but…..**

**In this fic Jak reflects on and summarizes all that happened during Jak 3. From beginning to end and beyond. And I added a little that doesn't really happen before Jak 3. I just thought it would go well with the fic. When I heard the song that I put in it, it inspired me to write this. It sounded almost exactly like what Jak went through in the third game. Please R&R. **

**The only way this can be moving is if you read the song in with it. Just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak or anything else that is J&Dish in this. The song belongs to Chris Rice. I know it's a Christian song but it goes right along with the trials that Jak went through. **

I keep thinking of what happened last year. Everything that happened. There's just so much I can't comprehend. But what I do remember, I'll tell you, but I have to make it quick. Who knows what is waiting to kill me around every corner.

Weak and wounded sinner, 

_Lost and left to die,_

_Raise your head for love,_

_As you're passing by._

I was thrown out of the city. By the very people I risked my neck to save everyday. I know why they did it but it's not an answer I accept.

I couldn't keep track of how long I was out there in that desert. I don't know if it was hours, days, or weeks even. I didn't want to ask. No one would know anyway. Right before I passed out I thought of all that I did for them and what they gave me in return. The KG and medalheads could kill them all for all I cared.

Come to Jesus, 

_Come to Jesus,_

_Come to Jesus,_

_And live!_

_Now your burden's lifted,_

_And you're carried far away,_

_And precious blood has washed,_

_Away the stain._

I couldn't believe it. Someone actually found me out there. They were a bit rough but they saved my life. It made me wonder, maybe there really was something out there. Not the precrusers, but something more. No, it must have been the beacon.

So singe to Jesus, Sing to Jesus, 

_Sing to Jesus,_

_And live!_

_Like a newborn baby,_

_Don't be afraid to crawl, _

_And remember when we walk,_

_Sometimes we fal.l_

Once again I was being sent out on missions. And once again I had nearly been killed numerous times. I eventually found my way back to the city, and guess what, more missions. There was one point that I all most didn't come back. I didn't know if I was going to make it. Most people would pray to the precursures at this point. But I don't like them to much. After hearing Samos talk about it for years it gets old. But I found this one book back in Sandover. I read a little of the beginning of it. It talked about this God. It didn't mention a name, just God. I don't know. It might have been one of Daxter's fiction books he like's to read. But it seemed like something more. So, when I was about to die at that moment I just said. If there is a God, then help me out of here. A few minuets later, Torn found me and brought me back to the Naughty Ottsle. Maybe. Just maybe. What am I thinking. It was just a coincidence.

_So fall on Jesus,_

_Fall on Jesus,_

_Fall on Jesus,_

_And live!_

_Sometimes the way is lonely,_

_And is filled with pain,_

_And your sky is dark,_

_And pours the rain._

No. No! He can't be my father! The very man that saved my life in the desert and just a few minutes ago is my…..my father. He was right under my noes the whole time! And now he's dead! And it's all my fault. I was the one driving. I should have watched out for the on coming bomb. Why was I thrown out of the vehicle and he was pined down, crushed? Why? WHY? If there really is a God out there, why did you let this happen?

_Then cry to Jesus,_

_Cry to Jesus,_

_Cry to Jesus,_

_And live!_

_  
And when the love spills over,_

_And music fills the night,_

_And when you can't contain,_

_Your joy inside._

Now I know why. Now I know why my father died that day. To help me. During the battle with Errol, both my arms had been broken when he pounded the darkmakers' head to the ground. He got me. All I had to do was get one more shot to the generators on the back of it's head and it would all be over. But I couldn't even pick my gun up off the ground. Then that's when I saw him. My father. He helped me up and handed me my gun. I couldn't keep hold of it so he held it with me. He aimed with me. He pulled the trigger with me. _We_ defeated Errol.

Then he took hold of me and one minute I on that self-destructing platform and the next I was miles away from it, close to Spargus' gates then I heard a loud explosion. The darkmaker had blown up. He told me before he left that he will always be there, and will always fight along side me. And I asked him how is it possible that he was here. He had died didn't he? He told me that he new and believed in the Great Spirit called God. And he believed and trusted in him. And now his reward is paradise forever. And he hoped that I would share it with him someday; preferably not soon. But to have the same faith as he does and when that time comes, father and son will finally be together in paradise forever.

He also told me that He, the god of all, would be with me and everyone even if they don't accept Him. But they must beware of turning Him, away as should I. So I said I will and I will see you again. So now I know there was three of us who defeated Errol. Me, my father, and Father of everything.

Well I got to go. Got a race to win.

_Then dance for Jesus,_

_Dance for Jesus,_

_Dance for Jesus,_

_And live!_

_And with your final heart beat,_

_Kiss the world good-bye,_

_And go in peace and laugh,_

_On Glory's side._

It's been fifty years since that day and here I am. I made it. We are together again. Me and my father, and the Father of everything.

When I first got here I wasn't an old man anymore. I was eighteen years old again. The same age I was when I……when _we_beat Errol. It truly is paradise. There's no more pain or sadness. Just………happiness. I used to think happiness was childish; how wrong I was. Other then accepting God, it's the best felling in the world.

Well this is where I say good-bye, but good-bye means you'll never see them again. So hope you'll take the real meaning of this word.

Later.

_And fly to Jesus,_

_Fly to Jesus,_

_Fly to Jesus,_

_And live!_

_Fly to Jesus,_

_Fly to Jesus,_

_Fly to Jesus,_

_And live!_

**How was it? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
